The Physiologic Core (C) will be located in the Division of Animal Laboratory Resources within dedicated space at the University of Kentucky. This core will provide equipment, services and training for quantifying cardiovascular, diabetes, and obesity phenotypes. This includes measurement of atherosclerosis, quantifying sera lipoprotein cholesterol, ultrasound for assessing vascular and cardiac function, MRI for analyzing cardiac function and fat deposition, and tail cuff and radiotelemetry platforms to quantify blood pressure. For diabetes, this includes training and service in performing glucose and insulin tolerance tests in mice, and for small scale studies using euglycemic hyperinsulinemic clamps in mice. For obesity, this includes echoMRI to quantify fat/lean mass, TSE LabMaster chambers to quantify food/water intake, physical activity and indirect calorimetry, and PhenoMaster chambers for urine/feces collection.